Nuevo cuerpo Misma persona
by Candy Belle Cullen
Summary: Wanda es extraída del cuerpo de Mel,todos están de acuerdo que es necesario traerla de vuelta
1. Separadas

**Es obvio que los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**Esta es mi versión de lo que sucede después de extraer a Wanda y hasta que termina el libro, d****ejen reviews plis, bienvenidas las criticas constructivas, denle al botoncito magico**

* * *

**Separadas**

**Ian POV**

Wanda quería dejar el cuerpo de Mel, pues no le pertenecía y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal, en ese cuerpo no había espacio para las dos, pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera de mi vida, me había enamorado de ella, aunque suene imposible, es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Doc había realizado la extracción con éxito y ahora el amor de mi vida se encontraba en un criotanque,pues Jared se había metido para poner a Wanda a salvo, tenía que reconocerlo le debía una más a Jared por haber puesto a salvo a mi Wanda, Mel descansaba en el catre del hospital todavía no despertaba, Jared se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano y esperando el momento en que sus ojos se abrieran para encontrarse con los suyos.

-Mel, cariño despierta, me oyes?, decía Jared con voz suplicante

Poco a poco ella despertó y en cuanto lo hizo arrojo sus brazos al cuello de Jared, estaba muy feliz de haber recuperado su cuerpo y también abrazo a su hermano.

-Ahora lo mas importante hay que traer de regreso a Wanda,- dijo Mel con voz decidida y firme, Jared y Jaime no entendían muy bien lo que ella estaba pensando pero yo si, había que conseguir un cuerpo huésped para Wanda, ante esa idea mi corazon dio un vuelco de felicidad y estire mi brazo para tomar el criotanque y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, Wanda iba a regresar y asi estariamos juntos, nada me podría hacer mas feliz.

Al otro lado estaba el tonto de mi hermano cuidando de su Jodi y me hizo sentirme algo culpable por sentirme feliz en ese momento, pero también pude ver la esperanza en el criotanque que el sostenía con cuidado y ternura, creí que nunca llegaría este día, ese hombre era totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser mi hermano, pero el haber conocido a Wanda nos cambió a todos.

Mel me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Y bien que piensas Ian, quieres a Wanda si o no?

-Claro que la quiero, dije con la voz mas decidida que tenía

-Bien en ese caso hay que traerla de regreso; Jared hay que hacer una misión urgente dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Si cariño lo que tu digas,- y le levantó la barbilla para besarle tiernamente los labios, esos labios que había besado cuando Wanda seguía en ese cuerpo, los mismos que ahora me eran indiferentes pues Wanda ya no estaba ahí, si no reposando en el criotanque que tenía bajo el brazo.

-Yo también quiero ir, ella es mi amiga y la quiero de vuelta

-Esta bien Jaime puedes venir, decía su hermana eso hizo que el chico se emocionara, pues sería parte de una misión importante

Se discutieron los detalles de la misión para salvar a Wanda, Mel Jared y Jaime irían a buscar un buen cuerpo huésped para Wanda, yo no quise ir, prefería quedarme con ella aunque estuviera en el criotanque.

-No te preocupes Ian, ella volvera, se cuanto te importa y la tendrás de vuelta

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, es una de mis parejas favoritas, creo que ahora estoy enamorada de Ian, jajaj, espero que dejen reviews, puchale al botoncito de abajo plis


	2. La Inserción

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar; gracias por todos sus reviews, me levantan el ego y es muy agradable leerlos, no hay muchos fics de La Huesped y es bueno saber que les gusta el mío, dejen más reviews y espero que les guste el capitulo, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas**

**_Fragmentos tomados de la Huesped, que es propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer , yo solo me divierto un rato._**

* * *

**La inserción**

**Mel POV**

Se había acordado que habría una misión para traer de nuevo a Wanda, Jared y Jamie irían conmigo.

-Hay que escoger a alguien joven, les dije

-Si y alguien con un rostro confiable, dijo Jared

-Y que sea bonita dijo Jamie

-A mi no me importa solo quiero a Wanda de regreso dijo Ian que sostenía en sus brazos el criotanque de Wanda

Solo había que verificar que el cuerpo que trajéramos no tuviera a nadie atrapado, Ian había decidido que el no vendría, el prefería quedarse con ella aunque estuviera en el criotanque. Nos iríamos esta noche ya estaba todo preparado.

Salimos con cuidado y llega

Estuvimos viendo todas las personas de la calle a ver cual era la que mas nos interesaba había varias interesantes cuando Jamie dijo:

Ella, mírala parece un ángel, estoy seguro que ella es la adecuada

Jared volteó para ver la selección de Jamie y se sorprendió porque la chica tenia el rostro más dulce y era adecuada una chica como de unos 16 años de con una hermosa melena dorada enmarcando su cara, ella sería Wanda si todo salía bien, estuvimos un rato esperando que no hubiera gente que nos reconociera como humanos, después de un rato se despejo el lugar y decidimos hacer nuestro movimiento

-Disculpa? Dije

-Hola me dijo

-Hola. "Me llamo Melanie" le dije sonriendo para infundirle confianza" soy nueva en la ciudad... y creo que me perdí"

-Oh, a donde quieres ir? Si quieres te puedo llevar, el carro esta cerca

-No no es lejos, salí a caminar pero ahora no me acuerdo del camino a la calle Becker, espero que se lo creyera.

-Ahh, estas cerca, es a la vuelta de aquella calle pero puedes cortar camino por esta calle, te lleva directo.

-Me puedes mostrar por favor? Lo siento cual es tu nombre?

-Si claro ven conmigo, Soy Pétalos bajo la luna, pero mis amigos me llaman Pet

-De donde eres Melanie?

-Solté una carcajada, Te refieres a San diego o al Mundo Cantante, Pet?

-A los 2, se rió suavemente y continuo hablando "Hay dos murciélagos en esta calle. Viven en esa casa amarilla con pinos"

-Los saludare, espero que mi voz no suene muy tensa, voltee para ver que estuvieran esperándome, Jamie lucía despreocupado y Jared estaba algo tenso, pero se estaba calmando. "Estos son mis amigos, Pet" dije lo más naturalmente posible.

-"Ohh, hola" extendió su mano para saludar a Jared y el aprovecho el momento la atrajo hacía si y le puso un paño con cloroformo, se durmió rápido .

Después de dormirla, la llevamos con cuidado a nuestro hogar para retirar el alma y verificar que el cuerpo no estuviera habitado por alguien más

Doc no quería hacer la inserción, entonces Jared lo amenazo con un cuchillo, Ian trato de razonar con el

-Doc por favor ella merece una vida aquí, ayúdala, no me obligues a usar esto dijo Jared mientras sostenía el cuchillo

-Pero se lo prometí, le di mi palabra

-Si, pero puedes romperla en esta ocasión, tienes que ayudarla, ella es lo más importante para mi, por favor te lo suplico decía Ian

-Si y además es muy buena amiga y yo también la quiero de vuelta decia Jamie

-Es mi hermana Doc, por favor, le dije

Después de tanto razonar con el accedió, además, ya habíamos extraído a Pet y la chica no había reaccionado, no había nadie más, entonces se preparo para hacer la inserción.

-Esta bien denme lo necesario, el y la sanadora habían preparado todo, estábamos listos para tener a Wanda de regreso

Doc se había lavado las manos y empezamos, todos estábamos ahí y Jared agitaba el cuchillo cada vez que Doc lo veía

Bisturí por favor- la sanadora le paso el bisturí con cuidado, abrió el cuello de la chica y separo los músculos hasta dejar visible la parte de la espina dorsal, le hizo señas a Ian y este se apresuro a abrir el criotanque, pulso el botón y este se abrio con cuidado puso la hermosa alma al aire libre y revoloteaba en su mano feliz de haber salido del criotanque

Que hermosa es, dijo Jamie que estaba maravillado

Si es bellísima dijo Ian mientras acunaba el alma con mucho cuidado en su mano, con cuidado la deposito en el espacio que Doc le dijo, con cuidado junto los bordes y le puso cicatrizante y espolvoreo el polvo del alisador, ya se veía una leve línea rosada de la cicatriz, con cuidado Ian la deposito en el otro catre, mientras Kyle veía a Sol con nostalgia pues ella ocupaba el cuerpo de Jodi, y aunque ella no despertó Kyle estaba contento de que sol estuviera en su vida, era una chica muy dulce.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Wanda empezó a reaccionar

* * *

**reviews,reviews,****reviews,reviews,****reviews,reviews,****reviews,reviews,****reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,****reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,****reviews**

**************Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leyeron el fic, sigo esperando sus comentarios, dejen más reviews plis, puchele al boton de abajo, gracias **

**Claudia: **gracias por leerlo y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo, y si Ian es maravilloso espero que sigas por aqui =)

**Jadangely Swan Higginbotham:**gracias por el apoyo, espero que lo sigas leyendo y nos estamos viendo

**Saranya x**: gracias por leerlo, yo tambien amo a Ian, es muy lindo

**blackncullen:** que bien que te gusto, gracias por el apoyo y por recomendarlo con tus amigas

**marata 1507:**gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te guste la pareja, a mi me encantan

**AAmy Sigh Evans:**gracias por leerlo y quien no ama a Ian, tan lindo, guapo y caballeroso

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


	3. Adáptandome

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra ver que les guste, y me elevan la autoestima, sorry por tardar en actualizar pero he tenido tantas cosas en fin. Aqui esta el capitulo, cambie algunas cosas y espero les guste.**

* * *

Recordaba algunas cosas, pero todo era borroso en mi mente, había una chica que creo que tenía mi cara… pero como era posible, no tal vez no era cierto, no se… en eso sentí el control sobre mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos.

Todos estaban ahí reunidos en el consultorio de Doc, pero como era posible que acaso así era el más allá.

Ya despertó, dijo una voz que reconocí.

Era cierto estaba despierta pero ¿donde estaba?

Reconocí los rostros a mi alrededor, era mi familia, y entonces lo comprendí todo, no era el más allá ni nada por el estilo, seguía en la tierra, de eso estaba segura.

-Al fin despertaste, cielo, estaba preocupado,- dijo Ian susurrándome al oído.

No me cansaba de ver sus hermosos ojos azules, tan dulces y llenos de amor, pero entonces recordé que este no era mi deseo, no quería tomar otro cuerpo, no quería ser un parásito.

-Doc, me lo prometiste, me diste tu palabra- le dije algo enojada.

-A veces los hombres decentes también ceden a la coacción- dijo Doc .

-Coacción se mofo Jared

-Pues un cuchillo sobre mi cuello es coacción para mí- dijo Doc.

No entendía que estaban hablando, de pronto oí una voz muy familiar y una cara que reconocía como mía se acerco, era Mel

-Mel, oh Mel, estas bien- le dije mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban sobre mi mejilla.

Se acerco para limpiarlas y abrazarme.

-Te trajimos de vuelta y no te irás, así que asúmelo, nosotros los humanos no siempre hacemos lo correcto.

-Te quieres quedar verdad, verdad que ¿si?- dijo Jamie suplicándome

-Te extrañe demasiado viajera mía, - me dijo Ian mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya, no me había percatado lo pequeña que era ahora mi mano en comparación con la suya- ¿Verdad que te quieres quedar? me repitió la pregunta.

-Si te hace feliz, ¿si? - Le dije.

-No es suficiente también te tiene que hacer feliz a ti, - dijo mientras sostenía mi mano entre la suya.

-Mm, creo que si me haría feliz, muy feliz, dije emocionada.- Ahora me quedaría en la tierra con el hombre que amaba. Estaríamos juntos, esa idea me hacía muy feliz.

-Te gusta ese cuerpo ¿no?, no hay nadie ahí o ¿si?- me pregunto Jamie

Hasta ahora no había reparado en este cuerpo, y entonces busque memorias anteriores, y no había nada, solo recuerdos vagos de Pet, el alma que ocupaba este cuerpo, solo había vacío que ahora estaba llenándose de mis recuerdos, míos, solo yo, solo yo estaba en este cuerpo, y eso me hizo muy feliz pues ahora sería yo quien sintiera, todas esas emociones tan intensas, como la amistad y el amor.

-Si esta bien, no hay nadie aquí solo yo,- conteste a Jamie

Me contaron como Pet fue enviada a otro planeta donde tendía una vida apacible y bella como merecía.

Ahora me aguardaba una vida feliz , con mi familia humana y con Ian, el hombre que amaba. Esto era lo que yo quería.

Mi cuerpo cumplirá años en 2 meses, tendré 17- dije mientras pensaba que estaba bien haberme aumentado un año pues así no tendría que sufrir lo que Mel.

Era temporada de lluvia y todos dormíamos en uan sala común, unos junto a otros y cuando pasaran las lluvias regresaría a la habitación que ahora compartiría con Ian.

Estábamos en la sala común listos para dormir Ian junto su colchón con el mío y estábamos muy juntos y eso me ponía nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi cuello me hacía estremecer.

-¿Tienes frío?, me pregunto Ian al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando

-No es solo que es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca.

-Ahh, no importa, dijo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo y me acercaba a su cuerpo, aspire su aroma, mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Te quiero, me dijo al oido.

Fue en ese momento en que me sentí feliz de haber mentido sobre mi edad, y me di valor para acercarme mas y posar mis labios sobre los suyos, el me correspondio y me beso de una manera muy tierna y dulce.

-Sabes, este es nuestro primer beso, le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cabello.

-Si, es el primero de muchos, dijo mientras me besaba otra vez.

Estos besos eran tan diferentes, eran dulces y tiernos, y me hacían sentir feliz. Esto era el amor, no lo sabía y si así era es el sentimiento mas maravilloso de este mundo.

* * *

**reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews**

**Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter****:** gracias por leerlo, me alegra que te haya gustado =)

**Mica Lautner****:** hola de nuevo que bien que leas este fic también y The host, también es un libro genial, me encanto, Ian es tan lindo, y por aqui no hay mucho de este libro, hay uno que tiene lemon sobre la noche que Ian besa a wanda para buscar a Mel, deja lo busco y te paso el link =)

**AmySighsEvans****:** pues sobre tu opinion del deseo de Wanda como dice Mel, no siempre se hace lo correcto y justo era que Wanda regresara, no crees?, bueno sobre lo que sigue, voy a poner muchas cosas super lindas =9

**marata1507****:** gracias por el apoyo =)

**BlacknCullen****:** gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendolo =)

**Jangely Swan Higginbotham****:** no es molestia, para nada me gusta saber que les agrade el fic, =)

**reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews,****reviews**


End file.
